The Art of Forgiveness
by Midnight XD
Summary: Atton looks at me in confusion. His chocolate brown eyes emotionless and well gaurded. "I often hear about the pain you hold, but I never imagined it to be so serious," he says. "And I always knew you were keeping secrets yet I did not think those secrets were the only things keeping you here," I reply. "Silvia.." Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

~Silvia (Exiles) POV~

I hold my Lightsaber in the air, taking in the feelings I still get from it. A wave of bliss and pleasure tingles' my arms and warms my heart. My Silvia Chrystal hums so beautifully inside. I remember when I first found it, in some dangerous cave on Dantooine. Kreia went on about how it has warmed up to me, feeling my force. I looked at Atton with a smirk.

_"Bah, I got a pet crystal. I hope I don't have to feed it."_ His smile was amusing, however, I, myself, was pretty amusing.

Putting down my lightsaber, and the memories it now possesses, I slowly change out of my cloths and into my Zeison Sha Initiate Armor. The blue and silver accent my tone very well. The armor, itself, shows off all my curves. Even the cape, as it covers my ass, gives me a certain sex appeal. I unwrap my blonde hair in its confinement, allowing it to fall on to my shoulders. A smile plays at my lips.

Atton! It was about that time to bother him. Bou-Dur was busy, along with his pet toy. Kreia and the other Jedi, Visas, were meditating, and though they can feel what goes around in the room, I still like to fool around. Kreia often scolds at me for it.

I assume Disciple is resting as well, and T3-M4 is a robot, so I could care less about him. All I want is my alone time with my Ebon Hawk Pilot.

I strut out of my room and head towards Atton, who was sitting in his usual spot, watching the galaxy. You know, just incase a planet or a huge rock decides to throw itself in front of the ship. Atton says differently however. That he needs to keep an eye out for my enemies and make sure we are headed in the right direct.

I plop down next to him, allowing my feet to rest on his legs. He looks over, amused, and flushed. "Confortable?" he asks me. "Very. Your thighs come in handy when I need to relax, you know," I reply.

I am amazed at how we came together, Atton and I. I was in my undergarments and he was in his cell. I have grown accustom to seeing him in a cell, however, considering how many times I landed us in one.

"So tell me, Mr. Pilot Sir," I begin. "Yes, Miss Outcast Ma'am?"

"Ouch, you really got me, Atton."

"I'll try my best to tone it down next time," he smiles. Here goes nothing. "I was wondering, if we could talk or something," I say. "We are talking, but if your bored, I can put this baby on autopilot and play Pazaak."

There! This is why I bother him none stop at this time of day. The prude does not want to do anything but play Pazaak! And he wonders why I scream no when people on different planets offer a game.

"Forget it," I say, standing up and stretching. "What," he complains. "Nothing Atton! Play Pazaak with yourself. I have to go do lightsaber stuff with my lightsaber. Remember, I am suppose to be married to it, so I feel like I am neglecting my spouse. Get me when we land this hunk of metal on a planet."

~Attons POV~

I do not know why she bothers to come speak with me. She knows I will always offer Pazaak. Anything but allowing her to ask about who I am.

I watch her stomp out, the way a five year old does when they do not get the toy they want. It is annoying on them, but god is it adorable on her. I love it when she wears her hair down, instead of that god awful braid she keeps it held in.

I am only here until Kreia sets me free, however. After that, the exile will be nothing more than a face I once knew. Why she wants me here, I do not know. I do not think I want to know. Who am I to complain though? I got lucky to work with a character such as Silvia. Always entertained and she isnt half bad looking either.

She is my boss for the time being, however, and I will admit I feel a sense of hatred towards her. I know I should not; she does not know I am trapped here. I do not want her knowing.. my past.

Her orders are almost complete, however. We are almost to our designated planet. Why she is so desperate to find the Jedi is her problem. I would like nothing more but to leave, to avoid having to face any of the Jedi council.

_"You are afraid," said Kreia. "I harbor no such emotion," I growled back. "Weak. Simple minded. And a murderer. You are no catch Atton. Soon, she may realize this."_

I wanted nothing more than to put my blaster to her head when we had one of our many conversations.

_"She will not feel towards you Atton. Only will she run from you. Hide from you. She has once admitted that your character does not feel right. Yet, you do show improvement. Are you sure you want to follow the exiles path?"_

_"Follow her path?" I asked. The old lady looked smirked. "She cannot win if she is so pure. She may be corrupting the very person you are. Her innocence and pain will only cause her to fall. She harbors the same pain you do. That guilt, lust, regret.. you and her may bring out the worst in each other," she said, smooth and as if it meant nothing. "Then why am I protecting her!" I demand. _

_"Answer me this. Do you protect her only because I am forcing you to? Or maybe, there is another reasoning behind your actions. She is a fool, Atton. As are you. You two may bring out the worst in each other, but the galaxy brought you both together for a reason."_

I let out a sigh. Why Kreia bothers with me is still a mystery, but I do know she is not the kind I would trust. She has lived to long, too much, to not have any secrets of her own.


	2. Chapter 2

~Silvia's (Exiles) POV~

"Ah, the beautiful stench and decay of desperate living," Atton says. The Ebon Hawk has just landed on Nar Shaddaa, and if I did not know any better, I would assume Atton has ventured here before, what with his knowledge of the place. Kreia has decided to stay on the ship, seeing as the planet is blocking her focus. I am okay with that, however. My main focus is Atton. The most he has spoken is now, and if Nar Shaddaa is his focus, then I intend to have some alone time.

"That is fine," I tell Kreia as she finishes her announcement on the matter of staying on board the ship. "Atton and I will roam the place for a while, to get a view of where we should go in the morning. We need rest, and I would like to scope out the place before hand.

"Atton, are you sure it is okay to have the ship docked here?" I ask. He nods. "It should be. This place isn't well guarded and.."

"What is this?" says a stranger. I look at his weird grey figure with widened eyes. "Excuse me," I state, "But may I help you?"

"Your ship cannot be stationed here. I have other ship on the way. You must move your ship, unless you want it crushed."

I look at Atton with an annoyed expression. As if I were telling him, 'It's okay, huh?' He shrugs and faces the creature ahead of us. "Listen, we mean no trouble. I am just looking for a place to stay before we leave. It will only be temporary, and I will even pay you for the spot."

This gets his attention. "How much are you willing to pay?"

"I bet 50 credits will satisfy you," I smile. "Alright, but you are dealing with the other ship," he says. The sleazy bastard. "I'm sure we can handle him."

He leaves with my credits and I sigh. "Everyone remain on the ship, except for you Atton. You seem to know this place well, so I need you with me. Everyone else, keep an eye out for that ship."

They nod. "Come on, Atton," I say, grabbing his arm. "Hey now, sister, I can walk my self," he growls. "Right, stay by my side then."

Not even two minutes have passed, and I am already in between a scene where some exchange thugs are hustling a human. I defend him, and of course, that means they want to kill me.

~Atton's POV~

Ever notice how violent people are? Everywhere we go, Silvia's life is threatened by some idiot. She is no violent person, but she sure can pass off as one. She even gives them a chance to see the light in the situation, but many times do they refuse to turn away from the darker side of things. They think that by trying to avoid a fight, she is weak. Then they die, and she is haunted with the memories.

~Silvia's (Exiles) POV~

The guy thanks me and leaves. Atleast there are still decent people out there. Further more into my walk I come across a beggar, who has noticed my humanity. He begs for change, and I do not see the problem in helping out the needy. Of course the minute he walks off with the credits, Kreia enters my head.

_"Why did you do that?"_ she asks. "I don't see the problem in helping those who are in need of help," I growl, speaking out loud.

"Kreia again?" Atton asks? I nod. _"He did not earn those credits,"_ she lectures. "We have been through this before. If I see someone in need, I will help them. It is not likely to hurt anyone, especially not them," I say.

"She once spoke to me about our path," Atton whispers in my ear, interrupting the conversation between Kreia and I. "She said that innocence and kindness, charity, can cut a deeper hole in the universe."

_"Atton is right, child. The force combines all things. Even the simplest of touches can twist the world around. One you have saved a man in need of charity, unearned, may bring on more darkness then intended. I am trying to teach you a lesson, and multiple times have you failed to realize this. All I ask is you consider my teachings."_

_'I will' _I tell her, in hopes of her satisfaction. "Anyway," I say aloud. "Let's move on, shall we?" Another beggar, and more money. This time I interrogate this one, Kreia's efforts will not be a total waste. I can feel her satisfaction. There is a bounty here, but I pay no attention. He cannot give me the answers I need, so instead, he is my lookout. Whatever he hears that may be useful will soon reach my ears with his help. I bid him goodbye, and move on to the next. A droids master is in a couple of rooms waiting. The droid itself is annoying, but I pay it my respect. His master, like all the others I require help from, require me to find the materials for my help. Soon, my ship will have a new signature.

The day carries on, and my legs grow tired. Even Atton, who enjoys his time away from the pilot's chair, groans in complaint. Around this time, however, we run into another human in need of assistants.

"You will pay us now," says one alien. The human stutters, lost at the bounty he seems to have. "Pay us the rest!" the other alien demands. "Look, there she is, the one with the rest of your money!" I stand in shock. Never once have I been brought into a situation like this.

"You have our money?" says one of the aliens. And the force in me begins to vibrate. "No," I say, placing him in a trance. "None of this is necessary. You will be going now, to leave this man be." They nod. "You are right. This will be out behind us."

They leave, and the human at hand is stuck between awe and shock. "Are you nuts?" he exclaims. "They will have your head for sure after that stunt!"

"I am not worried about them, and you should be well on your way also," I reply. "Oh.. a-alright?"

"Hey, I don't mean to be a prude or anything, but can you tone down your light? I don't need your influence rubbing off of me," says Atton. I laugh, lightly punching his shoulder. "You up for the Cantina?" I ask. A light gleams in his eyes. "Anything but work," he replies. And all to fast to we rush towards the one place we can relax. Kreia is screaming in my head, and I try my best to black her out.

The music is loud, and drunks are grinding everywhere. "Wow," I whisper. "This place is a million times better than any of the places I've been too."

"I could have told you that," Atton says, knowingly. Something I know I'll interrogate him on later. "Hey!" says a sudden high pitched voice. Both Atton and I turn around in a fighting stance. "Woah, I was just welcoming you two. I have not seen your faces here before," she giggles. I observe her. Light brown hair, pale complexion, and way on the skinny side.

"Nice ass," Atton comments, and I slap him hard for it. "Hey, watch it!" She flushes. "Thanks, but not really," she groans. "Anyway, my name is Tracy Baham. Would you like a drink? There on me."

"Yes," Atton says as I say no. "Silvia, rule number one when you are in a Cantina. You do not turn down free drinks."

"But Kreia.."

"Already knows we are here, and is fuming? Why not make the best of it," he grins. "Well.. I suppose.."

"Great!" she says, throwing her arms in the air. "I'll be right back," she says, jogging off. "She's strange," say Atton. "Yeah, but you just hit on her!" I shout. "Are we jealous?" he grins. Very sly of you Mr. Atton. I blush. "N-no.. I just don't think its appropriate! What if she were sensitive? She could have grabbed your blaster and blasted your brains out."

"Not everyone is like you, princess."

I growl, but Tracy interrupts with a few drinks. "Welcome to Nar Shaddaa!" she says. And I glare at Atton while chugging my drink down. He smiles, drinking his as well. "Be careful, I don't think you can hold your drink well," he says. Tracy smiles, offering another drink, and Atton accepts.

I bite my lip, already feeling the effects of the booze. "Lighten up, Silvia. We need this break. We deserve this break!" he says, kissing my forehead. "Your right," I smile. "Lets have at it then!"

"That a girl," he says, a little too enthusiastic. Tracy comes back with a few more drinks, and Atton and I toast to our day off of work. Kreia will not be happy, but we could care less. Like Atton said before, "You cannot turn down a free drink." Soon I find myself on the dance floor, sloppy and a little over the tipsy side. My arms are above my head, and Atton is watching me like he is in a trance.

~Attons POV~

"Why don't you go and join her," says Tracy. I look at the pale women and smirk. "I don't think she can handle all this," I say, as I motion towards myself. "Honestly, just go join her," she huffs, and walks off. I stare at the dancing Jedi once more and smile.

Her hips rolled side to side, her nails caressing the flesh of her neck. Her eyes closed as she movements became more erotic. She would bend every now and then, snapping up, running her fingers through he untamed hair. She arches her back, turning with her hips, allowing a small view of her stomach to show. Every curve, every muscle, became clear in the seductive manner of her grace. Maybe I should join. After all, she looks lonely.

Her eyes snap open and I walk on to the dance floor, holding Silvia's eyes with a lustful stare. "Hey there, handsome," she says, swinging her hips with the beat of the song. "Hey there," I smirk. "Mind if I join you?"

"I thought you would never ask," she winks. I laugh and places a hand on her hips, pulling her towards me. I do not bother leaving any space between our bodies.

~Silvia's (Exiles) POV~

Atton is an amazing dancer. Almost better than me. He smiles seductively at me, grinding his hips into mine, my hands falling to his chest. I wink at him. "Challenge accepted," I pur. I arch my back, pressing my hips to his, allowing my head to roll back. He leans is once, to kiss my neck before pulling back. As my chest presses against his once more. I slowly make my way down, allowing my hands to roam his torso before landing on his thighs. Slowly, but seductively, I throw my hands in the air, allowing my back to face his before moving back up. My ass rubs against his hips. His hands trace my curves, feeling the person I have hidden in combat. Suddenly he grinds with more force, and something pokes at me from behind.

I smile, biting my lip in order to prevent a groan. My head rolls back on his shoulders, and his lips make contact with my neck once more.

Then the music stops, and so do we. I am breathing hard. He chuckles. "Well that was fun," says he. "Yes," I giggle. Then our mission echoes through my head. "But we must return to the ship. We have a long day ahead of us," I say, turning to face him. He is slighted flushed. "Are you saying that to get me in bed?" he grins. "Atton, dear sweet Atton. You are not getting any from me." And I left the area, thanking Tracy on the way out, feeling Atton stomp behind me mumbling the word "Tease."


	3. Chapter 3

I look at the computer carefully, still annoyed at its' complications. "How the hell am I going to figure this piece of junk out!" I shout. I wake up to Bao-Dur telling me the computer was fudged up. I say _"Oh, I will take care of this one, you just keep working at the main stuff." _To which he grateful complies.

"No good, piece of shit computer," I growl. Suddenly, a warm body presses against my back, and gentle hand make their way in front of me. A chin rest on my shoulders, hot air brushing my neck, as those hands work at the computer.

"You know, if you ever need help, I am here," Atton breaths. "Thank you," I choke. "I could use a master now and then. He chuckles, his chest vibrating on my back. My breathing hitches, frustrations are gone, blinded by lust. "Master, huh? I like the sound of that. It kind of turns the tables around don't you think?"

The computer screen flashes on, and his touch leaves mine. "Done," he whispers into my ear. But as I turn around, he is already gone.

"Child, come here," says Kreia. I groan. At this point, I do not think I will want to leave the ship. I make my way towards her anyway. "Yes, all mighty master," I growl. "I do not appreciate your tone, she says evenly. "Sorry, It has been a rough morning."

She knows I am talking about the pounding in my head. "If you would not fool around when you are on duty, then maybe you would be well at the moment."

Stupid know it all bitch, I growl. "That is not appreciated as well."

"What do you want Kreia? No offense but I have a huge mission to find some Jedi Council in a clouded planet," I sigh. "That is what I wish to speak to you about. This planet is strong with the force, yet it is distant with its ways. In order to find the one you seek, you must open up your mind to others."

"You mean like, some mind reading trick?"

"It is how a Jedi works," says she. "Now sit if you wish for me to teach you."

The idea does sound pretty amazing. So I sit. I listen. I open up my mind. Unlike last time, my thoughts run deeper; far beyond the ship. I land on Atton.

As soon as my mind collides with his, my eyes snap open and I stand.

"Did you feel it?" Kreia asked. "There is something seriously wrong with Atton," I mutter. "Ah yes, the fool. He is not playing Pazaak so he is counting cards.

~Atton's POV~

I finish counting my deck and the possibilities of a win. I feel something. A cold chill in the air, and I immediately think of Silvia.. the Exile, and the girl who's got my mind all wrapped up. Maybe Kreia is right. Maybe I am a fool.

Last night when we got back, nothing went right. Silvia instantly collapsed on her bed, being taken by sleep. Kreia called me in, and never once have I wanted to put a blaster to my head so desperately.

_"What you both did was careless," she scolded. "Yeah, well you try being forced to stay here! You would take up an offer to party as well!"_

_"Atton, I am forced here by our bond, and my need to protect her. You can't still be denying the real reason you are staying, can you?" she asked. I growled. "Why do you need to protect her so badly, huh?"_

_"Because I respect her Atton. She is more rare than any of us know. Her, just like Revan, can do great things. Stop denying the purpose that the force has brought upon you. Silvia plays a huge role in the galaxy, and you, as well as a couple of others, are lucky enough to guide her through. Whether her role is to join the dark side, or even the light, is up to her."_

_I froze in my spot. "You know something about her future, don't you?" I asked, knowingly. "I know nothing but her role. Because of her, you have a role as well. You can feel it, Atton. The force buzzing within you. She can teach you. Together, you can both rebuilt the Jedi system," said the women. "This is some kind of sick joke, right? You know my past, Kreia. There is no way the force would allow me to play a role as Jedi master."_

_"You forget about the dark side," she whispered "I have come a long way, watched Silvia mold into purity, to fall down that path again. If what you say is true, then why would it make me a council?"_

_"The force works in mysterious way, Atton. Perhaps your past was a sign as to what you are destined to do. Contemplate the words I have spoken today. The Exile will speak with you once the force feels she is ready," she said. _

~Silvia's (Exiles) POV~

I walk up to Atton and smile. "Hey there," I say shyly. "Hey you. Anything on your mind," he replies. And I laugh inwardly. Everything is on my mind.

"You count the cards when you do not play Pazaak. You list off the engine sequencers, memorize the hyperspace routes on the other side of the galaxy, count the ticking in the power couplings even though they are fixed. I have heard that at other times.. you, well, you imagine certain base lust, certain indignities. Kreia thinks you may hold far more knowledge then you would like to thing. That or you are far more a fool than ever," I say. "Yes, that sounds like something she would say of me," he cringes. "That is not my point. I came in here and brought this up to ask you a question, and, well apologize," I mutter.

"Apoligize for what?"

"For.. getting into your head and feeling your thoughts. Kreia may have helped me. You seem troubled though."

"It isn't surprising, Silvia. You are a Jedi, after all. Whether you are light or dark, you will get into others heads. Not once has one apologized for it, however. That's a new house rule."

I smile slightly. "Atton, what is troubling you?"

"You are better than me in Pazaak, so I need a new form, style if you may, to beat you. Not much of a man if a female beats you at a game, or maybe you use your Jedi mind thing to cheat?"

"Atton.. I have only just learned how to do so."

"Well do me a favor and stay out of my head," he growls. "I.. I never meant to invade your thoughts," I whisper, smile faltering. "I know, it's just.. nothing, nevermind. If you mind, I would like to be alone."


End file.
